Mitch Munson
Biography Mitch was born in Los Santos on 1/5/1975, birthed at PillBox Med. Parents: Mike(9/5/1950-10/15/1982) & Michelle(1/5/1950-10/15/1982) Munson(formally Baker). They met at Woodstock, toured the states, got married & settled down in Los Santos soon after. Death: On a quiet night in October 1982, just after 5pm, the whole family was coming back in their VW Van after picking up Ice Cream & heading home, they were on Davis Ave facing SW trying to turn left onto Macdonald St, when their vehicle was T-Boned by another vehicle going at high rates of speed, flipping their van over several times(3), before resting upside down. https://i.imgur.com/91p0NXc.png The other vehicle, which caused the accident, had 1 individual, who wore all black except for a purple bandanna hiding their face, looked at the van & caught Mitch’s gaze, & ran away as the sirens were getting closer. Even though the EMS arrived as quickly as they could, both Mike & Michelle were pronounced DOA. Later autopsy showed massive head trauma from being t-boned & rolling several times. The police were unable to catch the person who caused this. They got a fingerprint off the steering wheel, but no match to anyone in the system. All they had was a grainy black & white picture from the LTD on Grove, male, approximately late teens in age, a tattoo on the neck, Caucasian. Mitch was conscious the whole time. He was in bad shape & kept saying “Are my parents okay?”. All Mitch could remember was the purple bandanna, green eye’s from when he looked at him, & what his Mother last said to him. “Live Free & Love All!!” Mitch suffered a broken Tibia, fractured Fibula, & smashed Patella on his left leg. A broken jaw with several herniated discs in his back. Mitch had to go through several surgeries in his life. Starting with his jaw. Which didn’t set right, and is the reason his voice is the way it is. He has a metal rod w/pins in his left leg. Has had several back surgeries, which include Disk replacement as he has grown. Aftermath: Once everything, surgeries, custody, ect, were done, Mitch’s Grandparents, Mitchell Munson(4/20/1930-1/5/200) & Mary Munson(4/20/1930-1/5/2000) took Mitch to their home & property in Alberta CA, just outside of a town called St. Paul. Papa Mitchell & Granny Mary, as Mitch called them, soon figured out that Mitch may have lost his parents, but it doubled his motivation & determination to get a better education. His grandparents were farmers. They grew things they & the community needed. Such as herbs, vegetables, hemp, & various plants. This is what took Mitch on the herbalist route. Of course his grandparents were hippie like, but they didn’t smoke Marijuana nor did they grow it. Mitch learned the value of helping others, even if they didn’t need it or want it. Mitch also had to deal with being picked on & bullied for the way he talked & never really made any friends. Mitch would occupy his time by helping around the farm & on his off time, reading books, drawing comics, & playing video games in his room. MOAR Death: About a year after Mitch obtained his Master Degree, both his grandparents grew very ill. It stumped the doctors for months before they figured out it was a severe case of lung cancer. By the time they knew what it was, it was too late for Mitchell & Mary Munson. On Mitch’s 25th Birthday his grandparents had arranged for their lawyer to present Mitch with the deed to the farm & everything on it, which was paid in full. Mitchell & Mary told Mitch “Don’t let our death consume you. You’re parents & us will ALWAYS be with you, protecting you. Make us proud & show the world what you can do Mitchy! Live free & love all!” That evening, Mitchell & Mary Munson passed on. Rebirth: After the funeral, which was small, Mitch being the last Munson, townsfolk & remaining friends showed up. Mitch remembered Papa Mitchell had a bunker built on the property. Mitch got to work & with the help of a few towns people, converted the bunker into a fully operational grow house & lab. Mitch hired some farm hands to tend to the farm & crops. He then moved into the bunker & started to work on his idea of a perfect Medical strain of Marijuana both THC & CBD. After several failures & 10 years later AlphaX was born. AlphaX which to Mitch means 1st strain = 10yrs. It’s a Sativa-Dominant Hybrid. It will help with 3 major areas. Sleep/Apnea, Anxiety/PTSD, Pain Management. This is Mitch’s personal prescription he has now taken daily since 2010. The THC/CBD content he can get AlphaX to was 40%. Mitch’s vision is to see his strain being prescribed instead of the usual narcotic pills. Recreationally this strain is fine, but recommended at a lower percentage. Los Santos: Mitch came to LS for a number of reasons. Wants to see the City of Los Santos become a Medicinal city. Where AlphaX can be prescribed, among others, as an alternative to regular prescriptions/medications. Soon after Mitch arrived & opening up Smoke on the Water as a manager, he got a bit noticed by a few people in the city. One who took immediate attention of Mitch, was Alexis Freeman an owner of a tattoo shop called The Pit. Mrs. Freeman wanted to invest in Mitch & his strain. Mitch accepted & received payment from Mrs. Freeman to purchase the Smoke on the Water van. Another payment was given to Mitch from Mrs. Freeman to help Mitch buy a place to live & start up his business, Green Dreams Inc. https://clips.twitch.tv/DelightfulFaithfulGrasshopperThunBeast https://clips.twitch.tv/ElatedEphemeralCourgetteSmoocherZ https://clips.twitch.tv/EnchantingEnticingChoughGingerPower Education * HS grad at age 16 in 1991 * Minor in Business/Major in Ag BioChem at age 19 in 1994 * Masters of Agricultural Science at age 24 in 1999 Gallery FiveM GTAProcess 2018-12-20 19-05-38.png FiveM GTAProcess 2019-01-15 01-53-34.png FiveM GTAProcess 2018-12-03 20-45-10.jpg FiveM GTAProcess 2019-01-19 03-24-37.png FiveM GTAProcess 2019-01-05 01-44-58.jpg FiveM GTAProcess 2019-03-28 23-49-21.jpg FiveM GTAProcess 2019-03-29 04-10-08.jpg ShareX 2019-03-29 04-30-11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Civilian